


Breeding Ground: Royal Duties

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Cassandra assists Hadrian and Rapunzel so they are not late for a very important event. Blog exclusive chapter first posted on January 31st, 2019.
Relationships: Cassandra (Disney: Tangled)/Harry Potter, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Harry Potter/Rapunzel (Disney), Harry Potter/Rapunzel/Cassandra
Series: Breeding Ground [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 21





	Breeding Ground: Royal Duties

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on January 31st, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Royal Duties(Featuring Rapunzel and Cassandra from Tangled-Blog Exclusive Breeding Ground Chapter)**  
 ****  
  
The passionate cries coming from the next room caused Cassandra to pause and throw her head back. How could someone do that for this long? Rapunzel, the Princess and future Queen of Corona, had been having sex with her husband, Hadrian, Harry, whatever, for the last several hours.  
  
It amused and bemused Cassandra at the same time. There was the honeymoon phase, but this was an entirely new level. And yet, as Cassandra edged closer to the room, her curiosity grew even more stronger. The sounds of Rapunzel’s moans grew louder, and more prominent.  
  
“Oooh, you just are the gift that keeps giving!”  
  
Cassandra put her hand on the wall. If Rapunzel did not stop soon, she would be very late for a very important meeting. Did she know that? Did he? Was he too busy having sex with the Princess to realize the importance of being the future King of this Kingdom?  
  
Slowly, Cassandra, cracked the door open, to see the sight of the naked Rapunzel bouncing up and down on the lap of the handsome green-eyed man. Rapunzel’s long blonde hair ensnared the man as her body pressed up against him. Cassandra opened her mouth, to say something, anything.  
  
Only to catch sight of the Hadrian’s very prominent endowment. It pushed, with a few inches still not completely inside of Rapunzel. Dripping wet with her arousal, thick, veiny, driving deep inside of her pussy. Hadrian’s hands moved very carefully over Rapunzel’s body, skimming every inch of her bouncing frame. Rapunzel stared him in the eyes, biting down on her lip with each bounce, going faster and faster.  
  
“Are you close?”  
  
“Yes!” Rapunzel breathed. “Are you going to do it?”  
  
Hadrian squeezed Rapunzel’s tight ass and drove her all the way down onto him one more time. Her screaming orgasm could have woken the entire castle. But, perhaps Cassandra had a very skewed sense of perspective given she stood right outside the door.  
  
“Cassie, it’s very rude to just stand there and stare, without saying hello,” Hadrian told her.  
  
Cassandra, finally found her tongue, managing to speak. “You...and Rapunzel...are supposed to meet with them at ten….”  
  
“I know,” Hadrian groaned. “It’s only seven...there’s plenty of time.”  
  
“You’ve been doing this since nine!” Cassandra yelled. “Have you even slept…”  
  
Thinking about Hadrian, driving his big cock into the Princess, and Cassandra’s entire body flared with pleasure, thinking of a man, fucking her so long.  
  
“Well, it’s your job to assist us,” Hadrian said. “Why don’t you help us in finishing?”  
  
Cassandra could not believe he said such a thing. And yet, she could not believe that such a thing enticed her. Slowly, Rapunzel crawled off of Hadrian, leaving his twitching manhood completely open for her view. It must have been a foot long at the most conservative estimates.  
  
“Cass, your future king is right,” Rapunzel said. “Why don’t you come here?”  
  
Rapunzel’s golden hair whipped out and ensnared Cassandra, pulling her into the room. The dark-haired woman took a sharp intake, her entire body just flared up. She came face to face almost with that big cock, wondering what it would feel like to have it deep into her mouth, in her pussy, maybe even, up her ass, oh she could not believe that particular thought entered her head.  
  
Cassandra always thought Rapunzel was gorgeous and Hadrian was handsome, so this particular encounter had got her blood flaring. Especially since Rapunzel’s firm breasts pressed up against her body. And Rapunzel kissed her now, and Cassandra returned the kiss, with equal fever.  
  
“So, beautiful,” Hadrian breathed. “You are very lovely, Cassie. I’ve always wanted to fuck you.”  
  
This bluntness coming from Hadrian caused Cassandra to gasp in surprise. Hadrian’s fingers dove down into her body, sending the juices flowing. He stripped her naked, slowly, while kissing her, and giving her the attention that she had been surprised.  
  
“Do you want me?”  
  
“Yes, my future King,” Cassandra breathed in excitedly. “My job is to serve you and Rapunzel...attend to your needs...make sure...your needs are well attended to.”  
  
She kissed Hadrian excitedly, while wrapping her hand around his stiff pole and giving him a very aggressive handjob. Hands on she was, and Rapunzel slipped behind Cassandra to tease her as well.  
  
If this turned out anything like their meeting with Queen Elsa, well things were going to heat up. But, that was another story for another time. Rapunzel slipped a finger deep inside of Cassandra.  
  
“She’s wet, Harry,,” Rapunzel breathed. “She needs you. She needs you inside. I bet she wants to be bred by you. Don’t you, you naughty girl? Wanting to be bred by your future King?”  
  
Rapunzel slipped the finger in and out of Cassandra as she pumped Hadrian’s manhood. She broke free of Hadrian, who smiled at her. Cassandra’s body, firm, without an ounce of fat on it, nice breasts, firm hips, long legs, and dark hair covering her pussy, came down onto the bed.  
  
“Sure, you can handle all of this?” Cassandra asked.  
  
“Sure, you can?” Hadrian asked. “Has a man ever touched you like this?”  
  
Hadrian pressed down on Cassandra and worshiped her fit body. Cassandra moaned, several times over, with Hadrian playing with her. Every single inch of Cassandra’s body, it just swam with thinly disguised lust. And Hadrian knew precisely how to hammer all of those right buttons.  
  
“Or how about this?”  
  
Cassandra gasped and Hadrian dragged his length between her opening lips. She moved up and down, almost ready to have Hadrian penetrate her.  
  
Rapunzel and Hadrian kissed each other, with Rapunzel’s golden hair coming down to caress Cassandra’s writhing body. Cassandra closed her eyes, breathing as both the future King and Queen pleasured her body. And Cassandra knew they knew all of the spots which to take her. Her stomach rippled up and down, breathing heavily for them.  
  
“I want you,” Cassandra begged of him.  
  
“You want me?” Hadrian asked.  
  
“YES!” Cassandra yelled. “Inside me. I need you inside me.”  
  
Rapunzel held Cassandra in place with her hair, not that she was going anywhere. Hadrian rubbed up against her opening, the scorching heat from this very gorgeous woman’s pussy calling for him. And Hadrian wanted her, a piece of her. He dove down, almost parting her thighs and pulling out.  
  
The tease had gone on for the next several moments, before Hadrian took the plunge, stuffing Cassandra full of his entire length. Cassandra closed her eyes and could feel the pleasure just bursting through her body when Hadrian stuffed her full. Taking her virginity for his own, forever.  
  
The Handmaiden’s lips parted, opening in pleasure. Rapunzel, knowing that she would enjoy this, moved into position. Hair draped over her body in an erotic, and suggestive manner, Rapunzel lowered down onto Cassandra’s face.  
  
Those golden thighs of the Princess pressed up against Cassandra’s face. The sweet peach ground against her and Cassandra delved in, lapping out the juices. Hearing Rapunzel’s moans, because of her caused Cassandra to twitch and move her hips up. Now that she had been properly broken in, she would take Hadrian in more eagerly.  
  
And Hadrian took her just as eagerly, riding her. Just as Rapunzel rode Cassandra’s face. The two of them intended to entice Cassandra into their bedroom for some time. Eventually, their all-night sessions caused the woman’s curiosity to break, and thus come by to join them.  
  
Cassandra had been happier than could be. Her entire body got a work out from Hadrian, and he touched it. The reasons why Rapunzel fell for Hadrian, hard, hit the woman. Oh, she could feel this same love, wanting her nights to be filled with orgasms and pleasure just as much as Rapunzel’s had been.  
  
And speaking of pleasure, Cassandra clamped down onto Hadrian, pumping his thick manhood inside of her. He rocked down onto her body, driving deep inside of her.  
  
“Oooh, Cass, so good!” Rapunzel yelled. “If I knew...how good of a tongue you had...we would be doing this...for a long time.”  
  
An image planted in Cassandra’s head, of being forced to kneel at the throne and service Rapunzel, licking her pussy, made her just tighten. She increased the lust with thinking about Hadrian driving his cock deep into her when she did so. And then the royal couple having their way with Cassandra, in any way they wanted.  
  
She lived to serve and tightened around Hadrian to give his organ all of the attention. Rapunzel blasted her face with those warm, savory juices as she did so.  
  
Crawling away from Cassandra, Rapunzel left Hadrian alone with Cassandra. Hadrian lifted Cassandra off of the bed and straddled her on his lap, so he bounced her up and down.  
  
“Aren’t you glad you came in?” Hadrian asked.  
  
Sucking his wife’s savory gift from Cassandra’s face and kissing the woman’s succulent lips, Hadrian had been responded by a moan, and her fingers dragging down his body, raking it up and down.  
  
Oh, Cassandra was glad she was coming, the tightening her walls growing even more impressive. Hadrian just knew all of the ways to touch her, and make her cry. And Rapunzel, teasing Cassandra with her hair while Hadrian impaled her down, those sensations just made Cassandra want to cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Thank you, for this honor!” she breathed.  
  
“The honor is all mine,” Hadrian told her.  
  
Hadrian squeezed her down onto him, making sure he did not pull away. Cassandra’s rocking body grew closer and closer to taking Hadrian’s seed inside of her. She tightened around him first to milk Hadrian completely drive. Those big balls rested up against her thighs, when she moaned in Hadrian’s ear.  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Cassandra breathed. “Deeper...deeper...that’s it...get all the way inside me...just like that!”  
  
A little bit deeper inside of Cassandra, and Hadrian stretched her completely out. Her warm pussy clamped around him, and with another push, the rush of warm seed spilled inside of the lovely woman.  
  
Cassandra’s eyes glazed over with pleasure as she took Hadrian’s gift, raw, inside of her pussy. With Rapunzel pinning her in place, not that Cassandra was going to go anywhere. She squeezed and released Hadrian upon the release.  
  
She shuddered to a stop, a feeling of content coming from Cassandra. She leaned forward and gave Hadrian a soft, loving kiss on the lips before resting upon the Dragon’s strong chest.  
  
The minute Cassandra slid away from Hadrian, Rapunzel pounced on him, and licked his manhood like a lollipop. She loved the taste of Hadrian after he had been inside of the other woman. Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, her mother, and now Cassandra, and Rapunzel’s eyes glazed over, to enjoy the length bobbing inside of her mouth.  
  
Not surprisingly, Cassandra came down and sucked on Hadrian’s balls, joining Rapunzel in pleasuring Hadrian.  
  
“Your duties have now increased, Cassie...now that you have demonstrated your proficiency,” Hadrian said with a relaxed smile as his wife and his mistress offered Hadrian great pleasure with their worship.  
 **End.**


End file.
